Dicing with Death Episode 009
Solomon Recap Day 37 Recap Solomon, having lost the Shaman, and only having one Undead Skeleton left, leaves Old Ja'vis and heads to New Ja'vis. Once in town, the Warrior again goes to stop Solomon, but he gets fear cast on him again, and flees. Solomon barges into the Shaman's Hut. They start to fight it out, but again Solomon knocks him out. Solomon drags the shaman thought town then fears the Warrior again. Solomon gets distracted setting the Shaman's hut on fire, that he loses track of the Shaman. The crowd deny Solomon. He whips and casts fear on members of the crowd, but gets little result. The warrior returns, but is feared away again. Solomon then kills a townsfolk. The townsfolk flee into their houses. Solomon starts spreading a fire. Again the champion appears, but this time Solomon actually fights him. After exchanging blows, Solmon wins the fight and murders the warrior and cuts his head off. For the next hour Solmon walks around the town, spreading fire, demanding the Shaman. Eventually 3 villagers approach Solomon and without a word attack, knocking Solomon out. Day 39 Solomon wakes up naked, tied to a log behind his back. Solomon is used a a sin eater, as the villagers in-turn rub blood on Solomon and spit on his face. They then put Solomon on a boat. The boat is then filled with kindling. The boat is set on fire and launched into the river. Solomon tips the boat over. He drops into the river, still tied to the log. Solomon drowns. Beryll Recap In the Holy City Ember Stone is Beryll Rosewell. It is Beryll's 20th birthday and he and his friends are at a high class Pub in the city. Then they witness a murderer. A man just jumps out of his chair and stabs a passerby, a member of the Francis family, in the chest. The murderer then flees for the front door. Beryll gives chase though the nice part of town and into a dead-end allyway. Beryll and the murderer exchange blows and is killed. The killed man ends up being Raz Rothschild, son of Lord Frank Rothchild, the most wealthy man in the city. At the guard house, Beryll Rosewell tells the story, but Captain Umbridge tells him that no one saw the face of the murderer, and it is just his word that the murderer was Raz Rothschild. Beryll is held overnight in a jail cell and his trial is first thing in the morning. Beryll is brought into the courtroom. In attendance is his family as well as the Rothschild family. The judge presiding is a high priest of Velmontarious. The judge decides no punishment is due on Beryll, but the court can't confirm that Raz was actually the murderer. Beryll is set free. Beryll tries to apologise about what happened to Lord Frank Rothchild, but the Rothschild matriarch ignores Beryll's existence. Beryll then goes up to his friends Jackson and Julian. Beryll wants to get to the bottom of this mystery and wants to find out more about Francis family. Julian says they are one of the Merchant Families that were elevated to nobility. Beryll goes to visit the 3-storey Francis household. The family is in mourning. Beryll greets Lord Francis. Lord Francis explains that Lord Rothschild wants him to stop doing business with the elves, and Lord Francis son's death was an intimation tactic, so he will be pulling out of trading with the elves in the North East. He will however be very appreciative if Beryll found actual proof of the Rothschild duplicitousness. Beryll returns to his family home and talks with his elven servant and asks her about if she knows any elves that trade with the Francis Family. She explains that in Falaror, some elven secrets have escaped. Beryll then asks for an introduction to other people who can give him more information. Exp: 300 Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Solomon the Cruel Episodes Category:Beryll Rosewell Episodes